


Ever What?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover/Everwood, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discuss a show on television and pine for each other.   Who would have thought that Everwood would bring two people together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever What?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a crossover, Jim and Blair just talk about a show called Everwood.

Ever What?   
By Patt

 

It was a Monday night, like any other Monday night but Blair came home quite excited. It didn't have anything to do with it being the Fourth of July. 

Jim was thrilled that they didn't have to watch a fireworks show again this year. They always hurt his eyes, ears and his sense of smell. 

"Hey Jim, we're going to watch a new show tonight. I figured we'd have plenty of time because we're not going to the fireworks display. Anyhow, I've been catching up on the tapes of this show from Connor and it's a good show. You'll like it. It's called Everwood." Blair took a breath and wished he could kiss his love. 

"I've got paperwork to do. But I can watch at the same time, I guess. Ever what?" Jim was whining. 

"Everwood and I promise it's good. I'll make dinner and we'll eat and get the kitchen cleaned up before the show starts." 

And this is what they did. When 8:00 came around, they were both sitting in front of the television. Blair jumped up and pulled the blinds on the windows and shut them too. He didn't want Jim's ears or eyes to be affected in any way. 

"Now Jim you have to watch the opening too. It's so cool." Blair was bouncing in his seat. 

"That is cool. They look like Norman Rockwell paintings. I love the opening. Very nicely done. This looks like a great place to live. I would move there." Jim wasn't being sarcastic. 

"I knew you were going to love this show," Blair said. 

"Chief, I haven't seen the show yet." 

They both sat and watched and Jim asked, "So, this Doctor Brown, Andy, right?" 

"Yeah, that's Andy." 

"Andy is an asshole with his son?" 

"No, Jim, they're having some problems since his wife died. He can't seem to get the groove of working things out with him." Blair tried to explain. 

"Well he seems like a grouch and he'll push Ephram away from him. And who named these kids anyhow? Delia and Ephram? Give me a break." 

"Jim, just watch for a few minutes." 

"And we're supposed to believe that this man comes from New York and starts a family practice and doesn't charge a dime? I don't think so." Jim was teasing Blair. 

"He's a good man, Jim. He wants to make his life better and his kid's lives too. Not to mention that he's really rich." 

"Rich? You never mentioned rich. Maybe he is interesting." 

Blair smacked Jim on the back of the head. 

"Yeah, he was the leading surgeon in New York and had tons of money from articles he wrote and went on junkets. Anyhow, he's really rich. That's why he does it for free." 

"Now I like this Edna person a lot. She's a real character. And is Irv her husband? I like him too." Jim smiled at the screen. 

"I like Edna too. I think everyone does. She's the evil Doctor's Mom. And Irv is her husband," Blair spouted. 

"Her last name is Frankenstein? What do you mean, evil doctor?" Jim was laughing. 

"His name is Harold Abbott and he's the father of the girl that Ephram is in love with." 

"Oh good. Ephram's in love and has a girlfriend. That will help things," Jim said once the commercial started. 

"Well not really. See, she's in love with a guy that was in a coma. His name is Collin and she's pretty true to him. She's kind of used poor Ephram throughout the year." Blair loved telling Jim about this show. 

"So his Dad's a prick, his love-life sucks. His dad won't let him go to New York for the summer to spend it with his grandparents, what does the kid have to look forward to?" Jim was just trying to get Blair to listen to him. 

Blair rolled his eyes and thought, _And to think I could be out with friends watching Fireworks instead of this._ He then said aloud, "Well Dr. Brown is doing surgery on Collin, so maybe Collin will die and Ephram will have Amy all to himself." 

"That was sick even for you, Chief." 

"Someone has to be the tough one, Jim. Don't even try and tell me you weren't thinking the same thing." 

"Now who is this woman? She's very pretty." Jim was watching Andy's neighbor. 

Looking irritated Blair said, "I'll tell you about her in a minute. Look at this guy. He was an asshole, but he's turning out kind of nice. His name is Bright Abbott. He's Dr. Abbott's son." 

"God, I can't believe the names. Well at least he didn't call him Dumb Abbott. But can't you just see him being teased in high school?" 

"He's a jock, no one teases him," Blair said matter-of-factly. 

"I'm telling you Chief, if there was someone named Bright on my team, I would have teased him. We would have all teased him until he was dim." 

"Do you have your hearing down, Jim?" Blair asked quickly when he heard some works being fired off. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, Chief." He wanted to lean in for a kiss in the worst way. What was wrong with him? Why now? 

"Do you want to know why Collin has to have surgery?" 

"Sure." Jim asked. 

"He had major brain surgery. Andy took out two bone splinters from his spinal column. He did really well for a long time, but he told Collin and his parents what to watch for. None of them wanted to believe anything could be going wrong so they didn't go to Dr. Brown. Then he began to suffer vomiting, seizures and violent outbursts. So Andy has to try and keep the young man in one piece. He's going to open his brain up and do it again." 

"Oh look Chief, they're all going for a two day drive before the surgery. And look who's fucking driving? That's right, it would be Collin. Mr. Violent Outburst himself. No way, Jose." Jim was ranting now. 

"It's just a show, Jim." 

"Chief, please tell me you wouldn't get in a car for a drive with someone that just told you about seizures or violent outbursts." Jim seemed truly upset about this. 

"No, of course not. I would never do that. Wait a minute. This is a show, not real life and you're making me make promises. Knock it off, Ellison. And I let you drive. You have violent outbursts." Blair licked his finger and put it in the air, as if he was saying, 'one for me'. 

"Hey, you're the one making me watch the show. And you're missing stuff here. Who is this?" Jim asked. 

"This is Andy's neighbor, Nina. Her husband travels a lot and Nina helps Andy take care of the kids." 

"Well isn't that cozy? But then again, her husband probably has himself a girlfriend on the road. What do you think, Chief?" 

"Maybe. She's just so darn nice. I hate to see her husband fuck around on her." Blair was now watching like a hawk. "Oh shit, she found a condom in his pants." 

"At least he was playing safe, Chief. You have to give him that." 

"Oh fuck you," Blair said sadly. 

They both watched a fraction of the show, with phone calls being made to Nina's house. They were all hang-ups. 

"When someone says it's nobody on the phone, it's usually somebody," Jim said quietly, because he noticed that Blair seemed to be upset. 

"They'll work it out Chief. Don't you worry. See, she's answering the phone now. She'll take care of it." They both watched as Nina did just that, but the voice she heard on the phone was a man. 

Blair's mouth was hanging open as he yelled. "They bring in a gay person and this is how they do it? Fuck them. I'm never watching this show again." 

"I couldn't be happier about that Chief. It was a little too goody, goody. I don't like when families are that perfect. Well except Andy and his kids. They were dysfunctional. I can relate to dysfunction. I would still watch them. Just not anyone else." 

"From now on, we're watching something really normal like CSI-Miami. What do you say?" Blair asked. 

"I can't watch it. I really don't like that guy. I've tried Chief. But he reminds me of an albino. Not that I have anything against albinos. Not that I even know any. I just don't want to watch one every fucking week on the tube. And I really hate his name." 

"Maybe Monday's will be our night out, James," Blair suggested with a smile. 

"Sounds good to me." 

Jim couldn't hold back anymore. He kissed Blair tenderly and pulled him closer into his arms. "This was a great idea, Chief. Thank you for thinking about my senses and the Fourth of July." 

"You are most welcome. I like this kissing stuff. Can we continue? How long have you wanted to kiss me?" 

"For about a year and I didn't think you'd be interested." Jim went back to kissing until they knew that they would have to move it upstairs soon. 

"I do have to see if Collin comes out of the surgery in the fall. I mean I stuck with it all year long. I do have to see how he is." Blair paced. 

"Chief, he'll be fine. Even if he isn't, the Doctor's will let him drink and drive, or take pills and drive. So it doesn't matter does it? He'll probably kill off one of the evil Doctor's children and then the evil Doctor will kill him and say he had a seizure. So why bother watching?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"You're so going to get it." 

"Jesus, I hope so." Jim started for the stairs. 

"Please don't call me Jesus. It puts all of that added pressure on me." Blair followed his man up the stairs. 

"Wow, it looks way different when I'm lying on your bed." Blair teased. 

"Our bed now." 

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Blair said and he sure liked where this was all going. 

Jim asked, "Blair, are we going to watch The Guardian tomorrow?" 

"Probably, why?" 

"Because you can make fun of it as much as I did yours tonight," Jim offered. 

"Jim, it's my show. Why would I make fun of it?" Blair giggled under the covers as he made his way down Jim's belly, kissing as he went. 

"I love the way you show me whose boss, babe." Jim jumped as Blair's mouth took in his cock. Blair was the best cocksucker Jim could ever hope for. He hoped that he would never need any other. 

"By the way, big man. I'm going to make fun of CSI and Without A Trace on Thursday. So you better get ready." Blair went back to business. 

He then began to suck in earnest and Jim heard the fireworks and Blair seemed to be sucking in time with them and the loud music. It was driving the poor Sentinel right to the edge. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Jim called out. 

"Really think so, big man? I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. But I'm a mere mortal that's going to suck you senseless right now," Blair teased and went back to sucking. Jim came roaring Blair's name. 

Jim opened his eyes and saw the colors and lights in the skylight. It was one of the most beautiful things that had ever happened to him. "Chief, I think I died and went to heaven." 

"So do you think I need to call Dr. Brown?" Blair asked. 

"No way. He'd probably tell me I have things I don't have. I just want to stay this way. I love having my head feel like it's going to explode. That's normal. Isn't it, Chief? And I'm seeing colorful lights through our skylights, do you suppose I should be seeing them?" Jim teased him back. 

"Our skylight? I like the sound of that. And of course it's normal. We're in love on the Fourth of July. And now it's my turn. Get busy. I want to see those lights too." 

And Jim did just that. 

The End.


End file.
